


Boy Meets Soju

by GirlsLikeKings



Series: And Shorts: A Series [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drunken Confessions, Fluffy Ending, Hyungwonho is the second best ship, I Don't Even Know, I took this scene from Twenty, I've never written hyungwonho so I'm giving it a try, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Break Up, Romantic Fluff, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, i still can't tag, my favorite Korean movie, okay so heres another fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Hyungwon is upset and needs his friend Wonho to help cheer him upORWonho will drop everything for his Hyungwon





	Boy Meets Soju

“Hey, can you meet me at Hakoya?? I’ve had a bad day and I really need my best friend.” Hyungwon sadly asked his best friend, Wonho. 

“Yeah of course! Give me 10 and i'll be there.” he answered. 

Hyungwon made his way to their usual restaurant and got a table next to the window. He loved people watching when he was feeling particularly angsty. As he waited, he observed a couple holding hands about to cross the street and sighed. What perfect timing. 

“Hey!” his best friend said as he sat in the booth opposite of him. “Were you waiting long??” he finished as he removed his coat and began to look at the menu. 

“Honestly I don’t know.” he chuckled grimly. 

He put the menu down, “What’s wrong chicken??” 

He rolled his eyes, “Yoonha left today with our professor. It was a big spectacle. His wife even showed up! The whole class was canceled and I was left there just as stunned as everyone else.”

“WOW,” His eyes got wide. He called over the waitress and ordered two bottles of soju. “You poor thing. I thought for sure you would become a couple.”

“Me too!” Hyungwon proclaimed. “I mean I knew she had a boyfriend, but I didn’t think it was a professor.” he sat back and sulked in his seat further than he already was.

As the waitress brought the soju, Wonho poured them both a shot and tried to change the subject, “Have you heard that new song by Punchnello?? I helped produce it you know.” 

“Did you?? That’s amazing! I’ll have to give it a listen on the way back home.” 

He nodded and took his shot straight back. Hyungwon on the other hand was babysitting his, wary of becoming too intoxicated to the point he started crying for no reason. “I just don’t get it you know?? We were doing so well and she barely talked about him, and then all of sudden she’s gone!”

“Shh….just drink chicken. Let’s forget about it for right now.” Wonho chided pouring him another shot of Soju. “We can cry it out later but right now let’s just enjoy each other's company yeah??”

“Yeah. You’re right.” He lifted his glass and clinked it with his.

After a few more shots, Wonho was really feeling the buzz and so was Hyungwon. “You know i’ve discovered the similarities between Soju and bad girls.” He announced with slurred words.

“Oh??” Hyungwon questioned with hooded eyes. 

“Soju might taste bitter but there’s a slightly sweet aftertaste once it goes down,” he began.

“Uh huh…”

“And that sweetness is addictive, hence why we continue to drink it. It’s the same with bad girls. If they treat you nicely on occasion after being rude to you, that sweetness becomes addictive. You just know if you stick around you’ll get that sweet side back.”

“I see. You make it sound like I only date bad girls.”

“Bad and worthless. I get that you’re all about helping and changing but you shouldn’t use that approach with women.” He remarked knocking back another shot and ordering a fifth round. 

“I guess you’re right. What kind of girls should I go for?? Pushovers like you??”

“Ouch. Is that really how you see me??”

“I’m only saying this because I want to help you. What kind of guy continues to tutor the guy who leaves him for another guy??” 

“He said I was the only one who could help him pass…” the black haired man mumbled shyly. 

“That’s exactly my point though.”

“Well at least I wasn’t dating someone who I KNEW had a boyfriend.”

“Aish, I finally got her off my mind. You didn't have to take it there.” he let his head fall back with annoyance.

“She’ll always be on your mind, no one forgets their first love.” 

“She’s wasn’t my first love.”

“Hmm?? She’s wasn’t??” 

“Nope. That was you.”

At that immediate admission, they both freeze mid drink and stare awkwardly at each other for what feels like hours. 

He put his glass down and gulped, “Me??”

He clears his throat, “Yeah. It’s always been you. I just never said anything because you had a boyfriend.”

Wonho’s mouth falls open and how nonchalant he is making this confession. “Wow. Uhm...You’re my first love too…”

Hyungwon can’t help but smile and blush at the same time, “REALLY??” 

“Yeah.” He blushes as well and puts his hand on top of the younger’s hand. “You want to take a walk and talk about it some more??”

Hyungwon nods enthusiastically but stops, “Well...in a few. I’m way too hammered to walk anywhere right now.”

Wonho chuckles, “Okay. Later then.” He says as he gets up to get them some water to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this originally with Giriboy but I like to create multiple scenarios so here we go with Hyungwonho  
> Leave me love on [ the Twitters! ](https://twitter.com/SuperRichSeok)


End file.
